1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle wheel, more particularly to a bicycle wheel with V-shaped spokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bicycle wheel 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,843. The bicycle wheel 1 includes a rim 101, a hub 103, and four angularly spaced apart spokes 102 interconnecting the rim 101 and the hub 103. Since the spokes 102 are all connected to a middle portion of the hub 103, a much higher stress will act on the middle portion of the hub 103 than on the remaining portion of the hub 103 when the bicycle wheel 1 moves over the ground. As a consequence, the middle portion of the hub 103 tends to break after a period of use.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional bicycle wheel 2 which includes a rim 201, a hub 202, and a plurality of angularly spaced apart rod-like spokes 203 interconnecting the rim 201 and the hub 202. The bicycle wheel 2 is disadvantageous in that assembly thereof is laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle wheel having V-shaped spokes that are capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, the bicycle wheel of the present invention comprises: an annular rim having an annular base wall; a hub shell surrounded by the annular base wall, defining a rotating axis of the annular rim, and having two opposite ends that are disposed at two opposite sides of the annular rim; and a plurality of unitary V-shaped spokes equiangularly spaced apart and extending from the hub shell to the annular base wall, each of the V-shaped spokes having a tip end that is connected to the annular base wall, and two arms that are joined at and that diverge from the tip end, and that have distal ends which are distal from the annular base wall, which are respectively connected to the opposite ends of the hub shell, and which are angularly offset from each other.